


We'll Be Royalty

by mammonrights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Friends, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Partners in Crime, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slight mafia au, Smut, Tags to be added, Unhealthy Relationships, criminal!mammon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonrights/pseuds/mammonrights
Summary: Your childhood friend disappeared one day without a trace. Who would have thought the next time you both met would be when he was breaking into your family's business and scheming a plan to take you with himan AU where Mammon is a human turned demon who has plans to overthrow the current crime boss to run the underground with you as his partner. He just needs to convince you to join him.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Stuck working late wasn’t what you wanted to be doing tonight, but these mistakes needed to be fixed. “Yeah, I got this…Go home and get some sleep.” You assure your parents, ushering them out the door. You liked working alone, anyway. You close up, locking the doors and taking the till with you to the office towards the back of the store. The new employees were being careless and it made your job a real headache. You make a mental note to ream his asses tomorrow.

It’s quiet, as it should be. You put on some music to help concentrate as you cycle through the computer. You had a pit in your stomach, like something was eating at you but you left it up to being anxious that you’re alone after hours. With the lights off, the place  _ was  _ a little creepy. 

Then you heard it.

You heard something, something that certainly shouldn’t have come from a closed store. Did you miss a customer and they were still inside? No, that’s impossible. The store isn’t  _ that  _ big after all. The panic starts to set in when you hear scuffling around outside. There was definitely  _ something  _ out in the store. You slide your phone into your back pocket and grab a flashlight. 

You looked up at the security camera, but there was nothing. The system wasn’t going off, which only served to make your heart race more. Timidly, you step out of the office, your only weapon being a box cutter. Your hands shake as you point the flashlight ahead of you, the box cutter in your other hand if you needed it. You see a shadow duck behind a display and you just about feel your heart hit the floor. 

You weren’t alone. 

“I-I’m calling the cops! You better get out!” You voice betrays you, far too scared to sound any sort of confident. You hold the box cutter out as if it was a gun, knowing it won’t do you any good but it almost serves to calm your nerves. The figure hiding stands slowly, hands raised to show they’re not holding any weapons. 

  
“Now, now… No need to involve the police.” The voice shakes you to your core, so composed and smooth sounding. The figure steps forward, now in the light of your flashlight. He’s wearing a mask, only his eyes and mouth showing and you feel faint. You can tell now that it’s a guy around your age maybe, taller and more built than even your father. You feel almost… charmed when you look into those eyes, bright blue and staring right back at you. “Why don’t ya put down that little razor, hmm?” he speaks again, stepping closer. 

There was something about them, you felt almost like you were under a spell. Slowly, you slide the box cutter back into your pocket. Why? You really didn’t know. “I thought I had this place scoped out, why are ya still here, darlin’?” He hums, causing your cheeks to burn. He was far too cool, oozing confidence even when caught in the act. 

“D-don’t call me pet names. You need to leave, or I  _ will  _ call the authorities. I’m being nice and giving you the chance to leave!” You plant your feet firm on the ground, trying to portray that you were just as confident but the thief could easily see through the act. “And mask off, now.” 

His eyes shine under the flashlight, and he flashes you a toothy grin before laughing. “Or what? And what are ya gonna do while you wait for the cops? I mean, ya don’t know anythin’ about me. What if I killed ya before you even pulled your phone out?” He teased, the smirk on his lips simultaneously making you feel a lot of different emotions.

Were you frustrated? Scared? Maybe a little curious? 

“Y-you wouldn’t…” You breathe, not knowing how to react anymore. There was something about his eyes that made you feel at ease, almost comfortable. Your brain is screaming at you for even feeling an ounce of comfort with someone who broke into your store and just threatened your life. “Please… I-I’m begging you.” You plead, but you weren’t even sure why. What was the point of talking to this thief? 

He chuckles, hands slipping into his pockets which sends you back onto high alert. “I don’t really have time for this, unfortunately. Sorry in advance, babe” He moves, faster than any normal human should be able to. You all but blinked and he was behind you, arm around your neck. You drop the flashlight, hands quickly moving to try and get his arm off, though you were only met with a tighter squeeze. 

You struggle for a moment, gasping for air before trying the only other thing you could think of, which was to sweep his feet. It was messy and uncalculated, but throwing your foot backwards was at least enough to get him to release his grip and stumble backwards. He hadn’t realized in the middle of it all that his mask had fallen off, his face exposed for you to see as you turned around. Your heart sinks, all your suspicions confirmed when you see the white mess of hair sitting on the top of his head. 

  
That was why you felt so comfortable looking into his eyes, that’s why he felt so familiar. Even if it's been years, you knew immediately. 

He scrambles quickly to pull the mask back on, but he fumbles too many times. You saw him, and he knows that. The silence that follows as he stands makes both of you anxious. Taking a few steps back, you stand and look at him, mouth agape as you try to speak but so many thoughts fight to get out first. How the hell did this happen?

  
  


_ “Mammon…?” _


	2. Chapter 2

Mammon stares back into your wide eyes, one eyebrow raised. “Well, this is interesting…” He coughs, rubbing the back of his neck “I uhh, didn’t expect this.” His laugh is nervous, but he plays it off far too well. He picks his mask back up with a sigh and tucks it in his pocket. 

' _ This could work, though…'  _ He thought. ' _ She might be perfect…' _

“I don’t wanna kill ya.” Mammon comments, deadpan voice echoing in your ears. You could barely hear over the sound of your heart pounding. This really  _ was  _ Mammon standing in front of you, but why did he feel so different? What had happened in the years he disappeared? 

“Mammon I…” You blink and again, he’s behind you, a hand over your mouth. “Don’t. You’re gonna complicate things.” He hisses, other arm around your neck but not trying to hurt you this time. He has complete control this time, standing far enough back that you can’t kick him this time. “Ya got a few options here…” Mammon starts, keeping you held tight against him. There’s something sharp poking against your neck, sending a cold chill down your back. So he  _ did  _ have a weapon on him this whole time. 

“I can knock ya out, leave you here for your folks to find ya tomorrow along with a ransacked shop.” His tone shifts back to that confidence, making you shake in his arms. “That’s sure to be a fun sight for 'em to wake up to.” Mammon chuckles, enjoying the way you squirm to get out of his grip. He teases by pressing the knife harder against his skin. “Option number two, which can happen one of two ways dependin’ on your cooperation, is that you come with me.” His arm tightens around your middle, pressing you flush against his chest.

You have to bite down on the inside of your cheek to avoid letting out an absolutely unwanted moan from leaving your mouth, a sick sense of arousal settling in your stomach. There’s a quiet whine that you can’t catch, causing your cheeks to burn dark red. Mammon raises an eyebrow. “Ya really might be perfect for this, babe. Is this turnin’ you on?” He smirks, dragging the tip of the blade down your shoulder, reveling in the way you shudder. “I think ya like this, the danger of it. How I could just,” He ever so slightly cuts your skin, barely enough to bleed more than a drop. “rip ya apart like this.” His whisper ends with a nip to your earlobe. 

You try desperately to calm your heartbeat, sure that Mammon can hear it hammering against your ribcage. He was right, and you hated that. You hated yourself for the rush of adrenaline coursing through your veins, a dull throbbing starting between your legs. What was  _ wrong  _ with you? Looking at this situation as an outsider must make you look absolutely crazy. Your ex best friend broke into your family shop after disappearing years ago, holds you at knife point and all you can think about is letting him take you over the counter. 

There had to be something wrong with you.

“Now c’mon… Wouldn’t ya like to see a different side of the world? Wanna know the rush of stealin’?” Mammon drags the blade down your neck further, watching a trail of goosebumps follow in its wake. "See what it looks like when someone takes their last breath?" 

He laughs when he feels your body tense. "I'm only kiddin'... Kinda." Mammon's lips graze your neck, warm breath clouding your mind as he leans in to speak. "I can teach ya how to defend against this, but right now you're completely vulnerable. I could kill ya in a split second if I wanted to." He hums, daring to press harder against your skin. "But I need ya." He whispers, voice low and almost sultry.

"Need me?" You finally find your voice, but it's shaky with desire and you curse yourself for having such little control over your own body. "That's right, I need a partner." Mammon hums, releasing his grip. He spins you to face him, walking you backwards and into the counter. When he leans in, you don't move away. His lips hover mere inches from yours and when he smirks, you see his teeth and can't help but wonder if his canines were always that sharp. 

"I have a plan, I guess you could call it revenge but I'd say it's just gettin' even with someone." He starts to explain, hands now on your hips. Even through your clothes, Mammon's hands feel warm,  _ so  _ warm like you're going to get burnt if you don't move soon. "I need ya by my side… I see so much potential in ya, babe. If ya help, I promise I'll make it worth your while." You gulp, wanting so badly to turn him down but how could you in this situation? 

Taking a shallow breath, you speak again. "I need to know my family will be safe…" You whisper, looking into his eyes and hoping he can see the need in your gaze. Mammon nods. "Of course, your folks were always nice to me so it's the least I can do if ya come with me… I'll explain more later but ya have my word." 

Letting out a relieved sigh, you agree. "Fine, I'll go… I-I'll do my best." You glance around the store, trying not to think about all you're leaving behind. Mammon’s hand comes up to your chin and forces your gaze back to him. "Y'know this is it, right? No turnin' back now… You're mine." There's a low growl in his voice and while it scares you, it also reignites that fire growing in your stomach. "And I can be a little… greedy with my treasure." His eyes shine with something sinister, almost supernatural and you can't look away. 

With the knife still in hand, he reaches up to your hair. He has you completely pinned, hips forcing you into the counter and strong grips in your hand and on your jaw. "Trust me." Mammon whispers, leaning in even closer this time. "Do you trust me, baby?" His lips brush yours, so close and yet too far at the same time. Your want, no,  _ need  _ for him was getting harder to hide while so close. Your shaky breath is a dead giveaway to how you're feeling and Mammon knows it. 

Throwing aside your last hint of caution, you nod. "Yes… I trust you." You barely get the sentence out fully before Mammon's surging forward, catching your lips in an undeniably desperate kiss. Your head spins, desire taking over where the adrenaline left off. Your hands grip onto his shirt as you try to impossibly draw him closer which earns a chuckle from your white haired friend.

Mammon switches hands, leaving one gripped in your hair while the other slides the knife down your collarbone. He's not pressing hard, but it's enough to get your pulse racing. He trails it lower, over your cleavage and stops right at your heart all the while deepening the kiss with his tongue. You're completely surrounded, enamored with his every move. You probably wouldn't even notice right away if he sunk that knife straight into your chest. 

He slides his hand out of your hair and sneaks it under your shirt, earning a low moan from you only muffled by his lips. Switching hands once more, he now slides the tip of the blade along the sensitive skin on your stomach. "The skin on the stomach can be especially fragile, you'll come to find." He whispers against your lips. "One small slip and it'd be a mess." He smirks, holding you with his other hand tightly so you can't squirm too much. 

And with that, he pulls back reluctantly, eyes drawn to your reddening lips. "As much as I'd  _ love  _ to fuck ya right here on this counter, remember I said I don't have much time… Cameras will be back online soon, so we need to leave. Unless you  _ want  _ to leave your folks a nice present." He laughs when you quickly shake your head. 

He backs away a few steps and reaches out his hand. "Everythin' you've ever wanted is about to be at your fingertips and I promise to protect ya, got it?" He sounds so confident, you wish you had even an ounce of courage right now but you're still shaking in your boots. Taking his hand, you sigh, cheeks still burning red with need. 

"Take me, then." You bite your lip when Mammon's gaze shifts to an almost predatory glint. 

"Oh don't you worry baby, I plan to." 

After a short silence, before you even realize it’s happening, Mammon has you bent over the counter just out of the eyesight of the camera. Hips slamming into yours, he’s kept the knife pressed to your skin. Every tap of the blade against your skin has you writhing against the counter top, silently begging for him to mark you with it. Your thoughts were clouded, unable to think of anything other than how good it feels, almost  _ liberating  _ to give into these deep, dark desires. 

“Can’t wait to make ya mine permanently, this pretty skin of yours is gonna have me all over it, got it?” Mammon grunts, basking in the way you clench around his cock at those words. “Who knew this innocent little girl I grew up with could be so bad? It’s sexy as fuck.” He lets out a brief laugh, gliding the blade painfully light against your aching skin. “Ya always were like an angel, y’know that? Always the opposite of me.” You whimper at the sharp slap to your ass that follows his sentence. 

“You were always perfect, a good kid who never caused trouble… I always wondered if ya were just takin’ pity on me by bein’ my friend. Now look at ya, takin’ my cock like ya were  _ made  _ for it.” Dropping the knife, he focuses both hands on your hips to give him a better stance to thrust harder. His nails dig into your skin, feeling almost sharper than the knife itself. You arch into his touch, bottom lip pulled between your teeth to try and somehow stop yourself from begging for more. Every thrust has you teetering on the edge, only enhanced when one of his hands reaches forward to pull your hair. 

  
Holding your head up makes you arch your back in an almost painful way but the angle has you about to cum in seconds. “Ya like bein’ my whore, huh? Gonna cum on my cock like a good girl?” He groans when you squeeze around his cock, your orgasm hitting shortly after. You cry out, unable to hold back the pleasured sounds as your body convulses around Mammon’s cock. 

He shudders, rhythm faltering as he fucks you through it, struggling to hold on any longer. “Don’t wanna make a mess, do we? Guess that means I get to cum in ya, really make ya mine.” He growls, pushing himself further with the idea of it, not only getting to have you by his side once again but getting to mark you inside and out. The thought almost makes him cum alone, but then you turn back to look at him with glassy eyes and whisper, “yes, please.” and he’s not able to hold it back. 

You both lay panting, trying to recover but Mammon doesn’t give you too much time. “Shit, we gotta leave.  _ Now.”  _ He pulls out far too quickly for you liking and gets dressed. He’s dressed in a flash and starts tossing you your clothes. “C’mon, I’m serious. Don’t worry about takin’ anything, we’ll get ya new stuff later but we have to leave.” You stare at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before he decides to take matters into his own hands, tugging your shirt over your head.

He lets you finish and grabs your hand. “No turnin’ back, remember?” Mammon looks back, eyes soft. Your heart flutters at the thought, all those old feelings starting to resurface. “Y-yeah, lead the way.” He checks the store once more before leading you through the way he came. 

There was a sickening amount of adrenaline still pumping through you, you felt almost entirely fearless. With one last look at the store, Mammon tugs you into his car parked a few blocks away. “Buckle up, it’s a long ride. Ya can rest your eyes if ya want... “ Taking his jacket off, he hands it to you to use as a blanket.

“I’ve got ya, don’t worry. The Great Mammon will never let ya down.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Mammon wasn’t kidding when he said it was a long drive. 

You have no idea how much time has passed, your leg still bouncing with nervous energy as you look out the window. It’s quiet, neither of you having the words to say. Mammon understands your silence, but he feels bad that your thoughts are all stuck in your head. He glances over at you with pain in his heart. He didn’t want to do this, deep down, to take you away from everything you had but he  _ needs  _ you. 

He chews on his tongue for a long time, words bouncing around his head to try and find what to say. What does one even say in this situation? ‘ _ Hey, sorry for kidnapping you. I really need someone to help me take down Lucifer to get revenge on him for turnin’ me into a demon. And since I’ve pretty much always loved ya, what better partner than you?. ’  _ His eyes go wide at the thought and he turns to look at you. 

“I didn’t just say anythin’ out loud, did I?” Mammon’s panicked voice finally breaks the silence. You turn and look at him, confused. “Uhh, no...” Your eyes stay clear of him, avoiding any eye contact. “We’re almost there… Why don’t I get ya somethin’ to eat and we can talk? I-I know your mind’s gotta be movin’ a mile a minute and I’m sorry.” His words taper off, you can hear the regret in his voice. Why was he so adamant about taking you with him then?

You’re silent for a moment, pondering if you really want to eat. Or talk, for that matter. “Yeah.” You muster, eyes trained straight ahead at the road. Mammon frowns, guilt sitting low in his stomach. He’s gotta make it up to you, somehow. He knows how fucked up this is, but his vow to protect you is deeper than you know. 

You pull down a dark driveway, the path leading to a surprisingly nice house hidden behind a thick wall of trees. Mammon pulls up, routinely checking the perimeter before pulling you inside. His haste makes you realize just how dangerous of a situation you just walked into. There was something gnawing at your gut, telling you to escape through the night but your brain shuts out the idea. 

Anyway, you had Mammon back. There was so much you wanted to say to him, so many questions. So many feelings you buried deep down that resurfaced as soon as you saw his face, felt his body against yours… 

"You okay?" Mammon's voice snaps you back to reality. "I-I mean, I know that's a dumb question, but I wanna make ya as comfortable as possible… Anything ya need, I'm your man, okay?" He places a gentle hand on your chin to pull your gaze to his. You melt instantly, memories flowing into your head as you look into his eyes. 

_ You looked at the clock just as it was about to strike 3am. There was a knock on your window before Mammon slid his way through. You smile when he finally steps foot inside, scooting over to make room on the bed. Holding out your hand, you tug him to you when he’s close enough. “You’re late.” You whisper, his lips meeting yours a moment later. “Hey, I said I’d be here. I’m your man, remember? I wouldn’t let ya down like that.” Mammon chuckles against your lips, hands landing ever so comfortably on your waist. “Ya know, your mom is gonna flip if she ever catches us.” He gently pushes you flat onto the mattress, climbing on top of you. “Well then I guess you gotta make sure you don’t get us caught.”  _

Mammon watches your eyes, he can see that you’re deep in thought and almost doesn’t want to interrupt. “Hey…” He whispers, trying to gently pull you back. “What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?” He frowns when he can see your eyes refocus on him. Your cheeks flush, averting your eyes in hopes he didn’t see. “I just… You used to say that a lot.” You whisper, heart thumping in your chest. 

Mammon raises an eyebrow as he thinks for a moment, then smiles. “What, that I’m your man?” He asks, wrapping an arm around your waist. “I know it’s been a long time, but I still am…” Mammon whispers, voice low as if you’re both in a crowded room and he wants only you to hear. “We should talk.” Your tone is just as hushed. He’s silent for a long moment, like he’s trying to process what that really means. All that ‘talking’ entails right now. 

With a nod, he takes your hand and leads you further into the house. 

“There’s a couple other people who come through here, but we’re the only ones home right now.” Mammon explains, leading you down a hallway with multiple bedrooms before finally bringing you inside one of them. You add that to the list of things to talk about. He sits down on the bed and you crawl in next to him as if a reflex told you to. Your face flushes now that you’re this close to him again, the odd mixed feelings hitting you. 

You look into his eyes and there’s an overwhelming sense of comfort, even though there’s something hiding behind the comforting blue hue. “We’re gonna start trainin’ tomorrow, okay?” Mammon adds, like he’s trying to avoid the subject of talking. You stay silent for a moment, processing that Mammon was likely talking about training you to hurt people, or at least defend yourself against people who want to hurt  _ you.  _ You couldn't stomach the thought right now. 

"Did you mean it? Back there when you said you thought I was taking pity on you?" Your face still holds a red tint as the memories flood back from earlier in the night. How natural it felt, how  _ sickly sweet  _ it felt to enjoy that knife blade sliding delicately against your skin. You try not to think about it but your head still spins at the memory. 

Mammon's eyes widen at your question, mouth agape as he thinks. "I… Well, yeah." He starts, now looking away. "You were everythin' I wasn't… Good with school, with people… Had a good family and friends." He sighs, shaking his head. "And even though I tried  _ so  _ hard not to drag ya down, I always did… Hell, I'm doin' it right now." He laughs. 

There's a snicker by the door and you look up to see a man with purple hair, around Mammon's age peering in. "Are you spilling your sob story to your new recruit? Trying to get pity points to get your dick wet?" The man pouts out his bottom lip. "I don't blame you, she sure is a pretty one." He turns to look at you, a smirk on his face. "Hey baby, if you're handing out blowjobs for pity stories, you better be willing to put out for all of us!" His laughter is short lived.

Mammon disappears from your side at an instant, pushing the other man to the wall with his arm at his neck. "If you even fuckin'  _ look  _ at her without her  _ explicit _ permission, Levi, I ain't hesitatin' to put your head through the fuckin' ground." He growls, pushing harder on the other's throat. Levi's hands fly up to pull Mammon away but it's no use. "Fucking chill, man…" He coughs, struggling to get his words out. "I'm just messing around, she's obviously yours." There's a slight hint of jealousy in the other's voice as Mammon steps away.

"Just remember that I don't need you… You're the one who needs  _ me.  _ I won't have ya undermining me. Understood?" Mammon shoots a glare back and Levi nods, though you can see the anger on his face. "Aye aye, boss. Keep your fucking pants on." He huffs and turns to leave, arms crossed over his chest. You sit tucked into the corner of the bed, still trying to comprehend everything that has happened. 

Mammon sees the look in your eyes and sighs. "I'm sorry… He's a fuckin' asshole sometimes. Can I get ya some food? Water? Anything you need, I got it." He whispers, a hand coming to rest on your cheek. It's warm, soft, and you find yourself melting into his touch once more. There's a million conflicting thoughts running through you, it's making you dizzy. After a moment of thought, you shake your head. 

"I think I just want to lay down…" You whisper, unable to muster any more volume in your voice. Mammon feels a pang in his chest, seeing the emotions flashing in your eyes.  _ He's  _ the asshole here, bringing you into his fucked up life like this. "Do ya wanna lay here or in my bed?" He brushes hair behind your heart, voice soft and soothing just like old times. "Um, here is fine." You flush, wanting nothing more than to lay with his strong arms wrapped around your torso again but you're trying so hard to keep your distance. 

This may  _ look  _ like Mammon, the boy you loved with all of your heart, but he's not the same. Something is missing when you look into his eyes, as much as it pains you to say. You can't fall right into his arms again. And yet, you want to. So badly. Mammon let's the silence hang heavy in the air before letting out a low sigh. “O-oh, okay. Yeah, that’s fine…” He clears his throat, trying to ignore the disappointment settling in his chest. Of course, you need space. He should be more understanding… 

Mammon stands, leaving you alone on the bed once again to dig through the closet. He returns with an extra blanket and pillows and kisses your forehead routinely. “Here, I’ll be back in a sec to give ya some clothes okay?” He practically sprints down the hall to his own room, grabbing an old shirt for you to use. “I hope this is okay for now, we’ll get ya some new clothes soon.”

You start to strip without a second thought, pulling your shirt over your head to replace it with Mammon’s. He tries to avert his eyes out of respect, but he keeps glancing over to take small peaks at your body. He feels heat rising through his body and does his best to ignore it, though his cheeks burn a soft pink color no matter how hard he tries to push it down. 

You kick off your pants and crawl under the covers as you feel your energy drain. You’d been running off of straight adrenaline for hours at this point and your body has finally had enough, heavy eyelids no longer able to stay open. Mammon tucks you in, watching the small smile spread across your face. “I’ll wake ya up when it’s time, just relax…” He whispers, pushing hair out of your face. “I’m here’ta protect ya.” And you start to drift off with those words floating around your head.

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

  
  


It’s not long before Mammon is shaking your shoulders frantically, pulling you from your exhausted slumber. “Get up, c’mon. We gotta go, now!” His voice is panicked, and barely after your eyes open, you can hear why. There’s gunshots coming from somewhere, you can’t tell if they’re coming from outside or in the house but either way, your heart starts to race. “What-” You start to speak, to ask about what the hell was happening but Mammon shushes you. 

“Quiet.” He hisses in your ear, leaning over to pick you up. “I ain’t got time to explain, just stay fuckin’ quiet.” Mammon’s hands come around you, holding you in his arms as if you weighed nothing. You can’t begin to understand what’s happening, still wearing nothing but Mammon’s shirt and your panties, which in any other circumstance would have Mammon going absolutely crazy but right now, he can only worry about getting you out of this situation safely. 

There’s a voice coming from down the hall, deep and menacing the closer it approaches. “Search these rooms, he has to be here somewhere. And find that girl, she’s a valuable hostage.” Mammon’s arms tense as he holds you, anger taking over. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to contain himself but  _ how fuckin’ dare he come here.  _

Without another thought, Mammon’s hopping out the window just as the door bursts open, causing you to cling to him. “What the  _ fuck  _ is going on?” You whisper, mostly talking to yourself. Mammon doesn’t answer anyway, only sprinting you to his car with Levi doing the same. “Fuck, man. You lead him back here?!” He shouts over the gunfire, leaping into the car as Mammon sets you in the backseat. “What, do ya think I fuckin’ brought him here with a fuckin’ welcome present or somethin’?!” 

The engine roars, bullets ricocheting all around you and the car. The sound rings in your ear, something you're sure you won't forget soon. “Keep yer head down.” He whispers back to you before flooring in the opposite direction of which you came. Two cars follow you, but they don’t seem hostile, you figure maybe they were other residents of the house. “I guess we’re moving to fucking plan B.” Levi grumbles in the passenger seat, glancing back over his shoulder. “This is your fault, girly.” He glares at you, pointing his gun at your head. 

"Do you think it's a coincidence that as soon as  _ you're  _ brought here,  _ he  _ fucking shows up? I certainly don't think so." You can see his finger move, hovering over the trigger like he’s about to press it before Mammon's elbow comes up and hits his nose. "Do you wanna fuckin' die? Cause you point a fuckin' gun at her like that again and you're dead.  _ No _ one will fuckin' recognize your body when I'm done with it. Ya got that?" You’ve never seen such anger, such  _ honesty,  _ in Mammon’s eyes. That sick sense of heat flares up deep within you and you curse yourself for it. 

Blood runs down Levi’s face, yet he holds his glare at Mammon. “Whatever, just get us fucking out of here.” He mutters, wiping the blood onto his sleeve. He turns to look at you again, at least this time without the gun. “Hope you’re ready, princess” He spits, malice dripping off every syllable. 

And no, you’re not ready. You’re not sure you ever could be ready for this. But for Mammon? You’ll have to try.

  
  



End file.
